Montinos
Summary Montinos, is a God, Warrior, and a member of the NX Gods affiliation, were he is attempting to wage war against mortals and re-spread his worship throughout the world. Montinos is one of the most powerful Yakama Gods, and has proven to be a great help to the NX Gods. Thousands of years ago, Montinos was widely worshiped by several religions, churches, and cults. His followers usually include criminals, pyromaniacs, and free spirits. His worship did eventually mostly die out, so he ended up going into a self induced "Exile", avoiding most contact with people. When the NX Gods began to recruit Yakama War Gods into their ranks, Montinos was one of the first to gladly join, but for strange reasons. He really didn't care if he gained worshipers again, but simply wanted something fun to do and someone to fight. Out of his own initiative, Montinos headed to the Serpents Klaw Guild Hall, in order to attempt to strike up a deal with Komodo. Montinos entered the hall and demanded to speak with the master of the guild. He was initially met with resistance from Zinc, but Komodo eventually came and handled it. Montinos told Komodo that the NX Gods were coming, and that their was nothing they could do to stop it. He told Komodo that they were recruiting the Yakama War Gods, and that soon, they would have all the remaining ones. Komodo asked Montinos why he was telling him all this, and Montinos smiled. Montinos said that if Komodo would supply him a women for some, "Fun", than he wouldn't attack the Serpents Klaw guild members when the war came. Komodo's anger began to rise, but he did not release it yet. Montinos began to walk around looking at all the female members, and chose one, Lisanna Cubelios. Little did Montinos know, Lisanna was Komodo's wife. Komodo struck Montinos with enough force to send him through the building, and the two clashed. Komodo ended up getting the "Victory", as Montinos did end up retreating, but Montinos was easily a match for Komodo. He is currently training and fighting mortals, so that he can be prepared for the war on humanity that the NX Gods intend on unleashing. Appearance and Personality Montinos is a playboy. He enjoys conning women and all around being a jerk. He is very confident in his skill, and he is somewhat sarcastic. When he was introducing himself, he said that "Mountinos", his former name, is just what the "Stupid Fanatics" called him, showing that he may not truly care for his followers and worshipers. Despite being at least 1000 years old, Montinos takes the appearance of a young man, no older than 21. He has red hair, and a strong figure. He wears a thin unzipped jacket, and has been seen with a cigar before. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Evil Name: Montinos, God of Mountains, Lava, Magma, The Earths Crust, Etc Origin: Serpents Klaw Age: At least Thousands of years old Classification: God, Warrior, War God Affiliation: Yakama War Gods, NX Gods Powers and Abilities Tier: 6-C, Possibly Higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Fire Manipulation (As the God of Lava, Magma, and the Earths Crust, Fire Magic is an inborn skill for Montinos), Magic, Magma and Lava Manipulation (Montinos preferred element, and one of his most powerful), Immortality (Type 1 & 4), Can get slightly stronger based on his amount of worshipers, Expert Weapons Combatant, Regeneration (High-Low), Transformation (Can transform into a Mountain Sized giant, but he prefers not to use this form, and will rarely enter it.), Earth Manipulation (As the God of Mountains and the Earths Crust, he is easily able to manipulate the ground, and even use it to attack.). Attack Potency: Island Level, Possibly Higher (As the God of Mountains, he is able to destroy the largest mountains with ease. He is also able to enter a mountain sized giant form. He was able to fight Komodo for a long period of time, even coming to a relative stalemate) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Matched Komodo in speed during combat) Lifting Strength: At least Class T '(As the God of Mountains, he is easily able to lift the weight of his respective element.) 'Striking Strength: Island Level, Possibly Higher (Montinos was able to harm Komodo with relative ease. He is also able to shatter mountains with a single strike.) Durability: Island Level, Possibly Higher (Was able to take Komodo's attacks and still leave the fight relatively unharmed.) Stamina: Extremely High Range: Standard Melee Range with his melee attacks. Hundreds of Meters with a few ranged attacks. Several Kilometers with his strongest attacks. Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average, if not slightly above. Montinos does not seem to value intelligence much, as it bores him. He is however, an amazing combatant, having been alive for thousands of years. Weaknesses: Montinos is overconfident and cocky, but this is less of a weakness than a strength. He is however, affected majorly by God Slayer Magic) Notable Attacks and Techniques Mountain Gods Magic Montinos's magic allows him to manipulate various elements, such as earth, lava, magma, and fire. With this magic, Montinos is able to face an opponent at nearly any range. This magic also allows him to increase his skins durability, giving him a somewhat rocky texture. The elements created by this magic should be hotter than the elements of a Dragon of the same elements. * Mountain Transformation: Montinos is able to transform into a mountain sized giant form. This form does not give him to much more power, and Montinos himself dislikes using it. He says that the form is more of a Appearance thing, and that he has the same amount of power and strength no matter whether he is in his human form or his mountain form. He will very rarely use it, and hasn't used it in thousands of years. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Note I do not own this image, it belongs to its rightful owner/sCategory:Fire Users Category:Male Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods Category:Magma Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Earth Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Chaotic Evil